1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling the operation of a plurality of server computers in a network that includes load balancing processes to enhance performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is possible for a plurality of server computers to be connected in a network each providing substantially similar services. Thus, a system of this type may be used to serve websites to a plurality of browsing clients over the internet. At times, the demands for a particular website may be extremely large and it is possible that this demand may be some what uneven, thereby placing higher constraints on servers in particular areas compared to other areas. Load balancing is performed as a mechanism for optimising the use of the available equipment and to minimise the risk of a website crashing or going down.
In addition to the conventional attributes of load balancing, it has been appreciated that other problems exist in relation to the overall optimisation of the system.